


Dief and Turtle's Day Off: The Dief Remains the Same

by look_turtles



Series: Dief and Turtle's Day Off [5]
Category: due South
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-28
Updated: 2011-01-28
Packaged: 2017-10-15 04:06:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/156883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/look_turtles/pseuds/look_turtles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Originally posted 06 October 2010</p></blockquote>





	Dief and Turtle's Day Off: The Dief Remains the Same

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted 06 October 2010


End file.
